User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 3
Main Page Hey Rocketslime, I saw your recent edits to the main page. Do you need any help with anything? I could make some portals if you'd like. BlackLodge 22:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. I won't have much time during the day, but maybe tomorrow night I'll be able to get into it. Also I'm thinking we should udate the 3DS links with games that are more current and relevent. Perhaps the last five big releases. Then as games come out we can replace the old with the new. Anyways, I'm excited! BlackLodge 06:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Two Quick Questions... Hello. As you can see, I am Wyluca2. I have actually been a member on this wiki for some time, but took a long break after some strange glitch happened to my first account. I have actually came back several times to check on the site, but just didn't sign in. I plan to eventually become more active on here again in the near future, but now just isn't a good time for that. Anyway, I have a quick questions. Do you know why so many admins are becoming inactive? Do you know if they have abandoned this wiki, or are they just taking a break like me? I realize you may not know the answer, but it was worth asking. Please respond. Wyluca2 00:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Wyluca2 RE:Images I'll try my best thanks. BIG BILL BLINK 02:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Quest Symbol Boy, that was fast with the Dragon Quest symbol! Awesome! BlackLodge 22:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply I don't, but stealing content (not you) is a no-no. I also heard of ---. They stole DK Wiki content too. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how. Many people seem to be doing it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Congrats yourself! BlackLodge 00:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratz on becoming an admin Hey, cool. Now my name is bold and orange in all the Wiki Activity and Recent Changes. Thanks! -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page) 04:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Game Ratings Sounds good to me, I was thinking about that but thought the work to change it would be a hassle but then think that there are still loads of pages under the old format needing updating that either way we need to go through the lot.--TheWho87™ :I’d advise fixing up the ones already using the ratings first since there are less of them.--TheWho87™ 17:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? FOUND LIES ON MARIO TENNIS OPEN? i have seen false information on Mario Tennis Open. Stop someone who is not telling the truth inserted into the pages and replace them by true facts. 19:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : ||1}} i mean before the game released, SOMEONE KEPT PUTTING LOADS OF FALSE INFORMATION INTO THE COURTS SECTION & OTHER CHARACTERS SECTION! : ||1}} VANDALISM! excuse me rocketslime, someone has vandalized Princess Zelda. he or she removed loads of information. block that guy who vandalized princess zelda. the summary is just full of gibberish. 07:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) : ||1}}